Guilt
by HPRULES123
Summary: Hermione starts her last year at Hogwarts to complete her education. On the train ride, she meets the one and only, Draco Malfoy. She hates him, especially after the Second War. Who wouldn't? But after the two of them are made Head Boy and Head Girl, will things possibly change?
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty**

**Chapter 1**

*Draco's POV*

I'm a coward. The worst coward in the world.

Fighting,

Death eaters,

Cowards,

Death,

Friends,

Everything swarmed in my head, attempting to make my life as miserable.

Nothing meant anything anymore. I'll go to Hogwarts for my last year. Keep my head down. Not going to answer questions. Not going to make fun of Granger. Not going to do anything. Life was as useless as always.

*End of POV*

The Hogwarts Express shined in the sunlight as Hermione Granger walked through the small corridor of trying to find a seat. She got on the train later and everywhere was full. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had already started the auror training. They accepted Harry as quickly as possible. As well as Ron, who played an important role in the Second War.

She passed Ginny and Luna who were hanging out with some other girls. She didn't want to annoy them, so she continued down the corridor.

She arrived at the end of the train and looked at the compartments. Kids ages eleven to seventeen, but in some cases eighteen, like her, returning to Hogwarts. There was one full on the right and on the left, it looks empty from her perspective. She opened the door with her badly bruised fingers.

She moaned under her breath. She looked around and gave another loud groan. One other boy was there her age. He blew his perfectly blonde hair from his face as she stared at him with pure hatred. He was the last person she wanted to see, especially right when the Second War had ended.

Draco Malfoy sat next to the window staring out into the plains, watching London disappear. He faced the door when he heard it open. His face was blank, showing no expression.

"Hermione?" Draco said with a hint of surprise, "Do you need anything?"

"Don't call me Hermione." Hermione sneered at him. This wasn't very like Hermione of course. She usually read and kept to herself. But Draco deserved to be scolded at.

"Okay, _Granger_." Draco replied staring out at the window again, watching everything pass, before him.

"Everywhere else is completely full." Hermione leaned against the door.

"Okay." Draco simply stated, fiddling with his wand in his right hand.

Hermione didn't bother asking, but sat down on the opposite side of Draco next to the door. Trying to get as far away as Draco as possible.

_"This is totally convenient!" _Hermione thought sarcastically.

_"Why is she here? Doesn't she have real friends?"_ Draco asked himself_, "unlike me, of course."_

Minutes passed till the door opened and the trolley lady asked them:

"Anything on the trolley, dears?" She asked looking at the two of them.

"Um... I'll have a chocolate frog, please." Hermione said.

"Me too," Draco pulled a galleon out from his pocket handing it to her.

She handed one to Hermione and one to Draco and started pushing her trolley down the corridor. Hermione stared at the chocolate frog for a little while as Draco took a big bite out of his.

"Remember when I tried to take some chocolate frogs of Potters' on our first train ride to Hogwarts?" Draco asked, making the silence awkward afterwards.

Hermione opened her chocolate frog as she replied, "Of course I do. It wasn't very nice."

She thought of Harry, Ron and her adventure back then. They were eleven. And now she was eighteen years old. _"Danger likes to find us, I guess." She thought_

"I know." Draco said with a small little grin on his face as he thought of the memories.

"Is that a smile I see on your face?" Hermione asked with a disapproving frown, "It isn't funny, you know!"

"I know." Draco repeated even though he didn't mean it.

Hermione just stared at him.

_"He is totally a monster! First, he was a death eater. Oh my, gosh! I'm sharing a compartment with a death eater. Oh goodness. I'm going to be sick." _Hermione thought, who was turning green on the last thought.

"Are you alright? You look a little sick..."

"I'm fine. I'm going to see where Ginny and Luna is." Hermione said getting up to open the door. She pulled her arm up to open the compartment with a little groan.

"You know you're also a little bruised?"

"I know that. OF COURSE I KNOW THAT! And it's your fault too!" Hermione said anger boiling inside her. Hermione's patience doesn't work very well on Draco.

"Calm down Granger. I regret it. I'm sorry. I was a coward." Draco sincerely apologized.

"Your aunt tortured me. You killed people. You're a death eater, Malfoy." Hermione stated, "And you did nothing. Nothing at all, Malfoy. You could have done _something _to save one life."

"One life, Malfoy." She repeated.

Hermione was standing up staring down at Malfoy with an angry face. She held up her wand and directed it to Malfoy.

"Calm down, Granger. I'm sorry. I really hope you can forgive me. I would have died though. You have to understand this, Granger, if you're going to be the Brightest Witch of Your Age." Draco said putting his hands in front of his shoulders.

"Die? You're worried about you dying? What about all the others? You're so selfish, Malfoy." Hermione spat the words out.

Draco stood up to argue, but she left the compartment without another word, grabbing her trunk and other possessions on her way. Draco stared at the door with anger when the door slammed shut behind Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hermione sat down next to Ginny at the Great Hall staring down at the golden plates thinking about the train ride with Draco Malfoy.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Everything's fine." Hermione replied.

"Did you know Draco Malfoy had the guts to come back here?"

"Yes I did."

"Where were you on the train ride anyways?" Ginny asked realizing Hermione wasn't there.

"Well... I didn't want to bug you and Luna so I found another compartment."

"Oh. You sat with you?" Ginny asked, "and don't worry about you bugging me and Luna. It's fine."

Hermione gave Ginny a look.

"Really, Hermione. It's fine. You're our friend, you know."

They're conversation was cut off when Professor McGonagall stood up to give her first speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the new headmistress started, "for the first years, the Forbidden Forest is off limits if you don't want to die a painful death. That would be a reminder for some of the older students as well. Now, let's begin the sorting. But, first the song."

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

All the houses clapped once he finished the song. The new first year students walked in, looking nervous and scared.

"I can't believe we were all that young before. It seems like a lifetime ago." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't?" Ginny agreed.

Hermione didn't pay much attention to the name's but she did hear the Sorting Hat yell the houses.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled.

She clapped slowly along with the other Gryffindors.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The names ringing in her head. She starred at the Slytherin table who were currently clapping as an a small blonde boy, who resembled Draco's features, ran towards to Slytherin table.

That woke her up. She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles and looked up again. The boy disappeared.

"_Just my imagination acting up." _She thought.

In a quick second, all the food appeared on the tables before them. Ginny and the other Gryffindors dug in. Hermione just sat down and starred. It was long before she found herself starring at Draco and found that Draco had noticed it.

"_Oh goodness! He saw me." _

She quickly glanced away as the desserts appeared and the dinner, gone. She scooped up some pudding and got a pumpkin pasty and started eating.

"I would just like to make an announcement, if I can have all of your attention please." The headmistress called out, "The head girl this year is going to be Hermione Granger."

Stunned, Hermione gave a smile. She totally forgot about Head Girl and Head Boy.

"The Head Boy this year will be Draco Malfoy. That is all. Thank you." Minerva McGonagall went back to her seat.

"What?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"How is this possible? He was a Death Eater, for crying out loud!" Hermione cried, rising her voice a little bit before she realized half of the Gryffindors were staring at her.

"Hermione, you're yelling..." Ginny said.

"Ginny, I'm going to have to share a special dormitory with him now."

"Oh, goodness. You're right. Now, we don't get to share one together."

"How am I going to survive a whole year, with Malfoy?"

"I have to go Hermione and unpack." Ginny waved her hand as she left the Great Hall with the other Gryffindors.

Hermione sat up, as McGonagall headed towards her.

"Hermione, congratulations for making it Head Girl. Well it was a little obvious. Follow me to your new dormitory."

"Pro- I mean headmistress, do I have to share a dormitory with Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a frown on her face.

"Yes, you guys are both Head Girl and Head Boy, you'll have to get along with one another sooner or later."

Disappointed, Hermione followed her as Draco followed close behind. McGonagall stopped in front of a painting.

"The password is: banana smoothies."

The painting swung open revealing a circular room, the wood on the beautiful couches shined. Bookshelves covered the walls with textbooks, books from the Wizarding World and muggle books.

"Whoa." Hermione said, entering the room, beaming with happiness as she lightly skimmed the books spirals with her fingers.

Hermione went all around the room, skipping. Draco just sat on the couch and stared at his hands who sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry I didn't inform you earlier. I had more important business to take care of." McGonagall said.

Minerva McGonagall left the room leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Hermione grabbed a muggle book and sat at one of the desks and started to read it.

The room was silent as Hermione read and Draco unpacked some of his stuff. After an hour, Hermione put the book in its respectful place and said:

"Well, I'm going to head off to bed." Hermione climbed up to one of the spiral staircases. There was a little balcony above as well.

From the balcony Hermione apologized, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." With that she went into the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hermione woke up, startled. Draco Malfoy was standing above her shaking her shoulders.

"Hermione, wake up!"

"I'm awake. I'm awake." Hermione mumbled, pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

"What do you need, Draco?" she asked.

"Class starts in half an hour."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Hermione jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

In less than fifteen minutes, she was ready. She ran down the spiral staircase to the main room.

"_Or whatever it's called." _Hermione thought.

She headed towards the bookcase and stuffed at least six books in her charmed bag.

"How does that fit in there, Granger?" Draco asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"An undetectable extension charm." Hermione answered, "Did you get our schedules?"

"Yes." Draco walked to a table on the other side of the room and grabbed two sheets of parchments.

"You know you could have just said 'accio schedules?'" Hermione said.

"It was just across the room. I don't need a spell to grab a piece of parchment, Granger."

Hermione looked at her schedule. She had potions first, then a free period and then after lunch she had transfiguration.

"You have all the same lessons as I do." Draco sat down on the couch, "because we're both Head Girl and Head Boy."

Hermione made sure that Draco didn't hear her when she made a small groan. She grabbed her charmed bag and an apple and headed out to the dungeons. As she walked, she thought about what she could do to completely avoid Draco.

Ask McGonagall to make somebody else Head Girl, which probably won't happen.

Punch Draco, I could defiantly do this.

Give him the silent treatment, but this might be too childish for me.

"Hello, Professor Slughorn." Hermione said when she pushed the door open to show Professor Slughorn and the rest of Slytherin and her own house Gryffindor.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. Please take a seat."

Hermione looked around the classroom to find only two empty seats in the front and realized Draco hadn't found a seat either.

"_Well this is a great start to avoiding him."_ Hermione thought sarcastically.

She sat down at one of the empty seats and pulled out her books, not looking at Draco.

"Trying to ignore me, Granger?" Draco whispered at her, as he took a seat next to Hermione. As Hermione thought about going with plan #2 the class had started. She felt the urge to give Malfoy a big punch in the eye, but she didn't.

"Good morning class. We're going to start making the Polyjuice Potion this year. I have the necessary ingredients in the cupboard if you need any. And begin!" Professor Slughorn said.

Hermione opened her Moste Pontente Potion book. She grabbed her special fluxweed (picked on the full moon) and dropped it into her cauldron. It landed with a plop then fizzed and bubbled as it touched the cauldron. She then added her knotgrass and stirred counter-clockwise three times, she then waved her wand.

"Ah, Miss Granger, nicely done." Slughorn congratulated her as her looked into her cauldron.

"I actually made one in my second year for Harry and Ron." Hermione said with a grin. _"I can tell them now that the war is over. It's not like I'm going to be punished for making a difficult potion, either."_ Hermione thought.

"You did?" Interrupted Draco, "since when could you make a Polyjuice Potion in your second year?" Draco emphasized the word 'second.'

"You know when Crabbe and Goyle ran out of the common room nervously?" Hermione stared right into Draco's eyes. _"Oh my goodness, those eyes are perfect! Hermione! Stop! You can't think that!" _

"That was Harry and Ron?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yes it was." Hermione said, snapping out of her last thought.

As Draco started asking Hermione more questions, McGonagall opened the door.

"Excuse me, Slughorn. Can I borrow these two?" she asked, pointing at Hermione and Draco.

"Of course McGonagall. Off you go, Hermione, Draco." Slughorn said, "and twenty points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's potion."

Hermione smiled in appreciation as she grabbed her things and stuffed them in her bag. Draco slung his backpack over his shoulder as he headed out, Hermione behind him.

Professor McGonagall closed the door as the exited the classroom.

"As you know, I was to busy to have the prefect meeting that you two would direct, so I decided to have it today. Go into the empty classroom on the third corridor and there will be all the prefects waiting."

"Okay." Draco and Hermione said in unison.

They left the dungeons, climbed some stairs and finally they were at the third corridor. Hermione smiled at the memories of Harry, Ron and Nevile (Nevile was there in the books, not the movies) screaming in terrors when they saw Hagrids pet, Fluffy, a three headed dog.

They entered the first empty classroom and saw the prefects chatting and talking among each other. Silence fell when Hermione and Draco walked to the front of the class.

"Okay, let's make things quick so we don't miss our next lessons," Hermione started, "So the Hufflepuff prefects will patrol the corridors on Monday and Tuesday. Ravenclaw, Wednesday and Thursday, Slytherin, will take Friday. A Slytherin can help the Gryffindor prefects with the outside patrolling on weekends? How does that sound?"

All the prefects nodded. A Gryffindor boy, who looked like Junior Harry raised his hand.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"What about Quidditch trials and games?" he asked.

"Ask another prefect to help you if they is Quidditch practices but when there are games, nobody needs to patrol because everybody will be at the games."

"Well that's about it. Let's get to classes." Hermione ended.

Everybody got up and left in pairs, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Hermione answered, avoiding his eyes so the thought wouldn't come up. She then realized she might have... feelings, you could call it, but Hermione avoided that path as much as she could.

_"What would people say? How would people react that the Brightest Witch of her Age and the Slytherin Prince dated?"_ Hermione thought.

She started running. She ran away from Draco. Away from the thoughts. That path needs to be destroyed.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Well, I hope you like it so far. I'll get a little more Dramione later. Just trying to get some tension as Hermione runs away from her true feelings!**  
**Please review! I really love to read reviews especially criticism. So start reviewing! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot.

Chapter 4:

*Hermione's POV*

My first night at Hogwarts, I was shocked that Draco Malfoy was made Head Boy. But now, I am not.

I think Draco had always had a good side inside of him. For instance, when he was hesitant to kill Dumbledore, or as Harry told me he was. He always loved Hogwarts. Who knows what happens in the Malfoy Manor? I think he got pushed into a position he never wanted to be in.

*End of POV*

"Hello, Granger." Draco greeted as she climbed down the spiral staircase.

"Hi." Hermione said quietly.

Draco sat down on the couch like always, his legs crossed.

"Because we're both Head Girl and Head Boy, I think we should be a little civil with each other, Hermione."

"Don't say my name."

"Fine, Herms." Draco said with a big grin on his face,

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed at Draco with no hesitation. Draco looked at her wand with small wide eyes.

_"That took the smile off his face."_ Hermione thought with pleasure.

"Don't. Say. My. Name."

Hermione lowered her wand, grabbed some books and quickly put them in her back and left without another word.

When she arrived at the Great Hall, she sat down beside Ginny.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny said taking a large bite out of bacon.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione greeted as she took some eggs and a biscuit and settled it on her plate.

"What's wrong? Is it Malfoy? If it is, I'll give him a good punch." Ginny smiled, "I don't care if he is Head Boy or not."

"It is Malfoy. Don't punch him. I did that in my third year. That is passed off already. But I haven't slapped him yet..." Hermione realized.

They both cracked up together. It felt good to laugh.

"Can I do that one?" Ginny pleaded, "Please?"

"No, I'm going to do that this week." Hermione grinned. They both laughed again.

Ginny looked down at her watch. "It's already nine. I'm going to get ready for class. Bye, Hermione."

She got up and left the Great Hall. Hermione ate the rest of her breakfast and followed Ginny out of the door.

She heard some footsteps approaching. Hopefully it was Luna, and not Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, wait up!"

The voice belonged to the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked turning around.

"I thought we were going to try to be civil." Draco reminded her.

"How could I be civil to a Death Eater?" Hermione said, stepping closer to him.

"I didn't want to be a Death Eater. My father made me! I would have died. My mother and father would have died, Granger! You don't get anything. Think, Granger. Think." Draco lectured.

Suddenly, Hermione Granger slapped Draco on his cheek.

"Ouch. Goodness, Granger." Draco stepped backwards away from Hermione holding his hand on his cheek where Hermione slapped him.

"That's for calling me a mudblood."

Hermione turned around and continued walking towards the Transfiguration Courtyard,

"_I just slapped Malfoy. I got to owl Harry and Ron." Hermione_ thoughts made her smile, "_But then those eyes and the perfect blonde hair."_

She opened the door to the classroom and sat down in the back. Minerva McGonagall was going to teach the class even though she was the headmistress. She was the best there was.

When everybody sat down McGonagall started talking.

"Today, we're going to review th-"

Hermione stared at Draco and didn't even realize it. She couldn't hear McGonagall talk. It was all blurred out. All she saw was Draco.

"Huh?" Hermione was snapped back into reality when she heard her name called.

"What are the four branches of Transfiguration?"

"Transformation, vanishment, conjuration and untransfiguration," Hermione answered quickly, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"Five points to Gryffindor." McGonagall said.

As class ended, she headed down the corridor alone, until she heard more footsteps.

"_It better not be Draco or I'll hex him."_ Hermione thought.

Hermione's dearest ambition was for Draco to leave her alone. But then, there was another side of her, begging Draco to stay with her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"This is my way to class, Granger." He answered.

"Oh… yeah." Hermione said.

Hermione turned around to face Draco. When she realized her mistake, she turned around and ran to the charms classroom. She didn't want to daydream of Malfoy in front of him. My life would be a joke, if _that _happened.

"How does he do that? Charms everybody with that look!" Hermione whispered under her breath.

When she entered the classroom, she knew she couldn't just keep running from Malfoy. She had to give in sometime because Draco wasn't going to back down. That was for sure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I know. It's short****.**** Sorry about that, I just couldn't wait to write another one. But****,**** I'll see if I can get another chapter in tomorrow.**

**Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Hermione, are you listening?"

Hermione sighed, looking down at her food.

"Not really, Ginny," Hermione answered honestly, taking a gulp of her pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, this is important!" Ginny exasperated.

"Look Ginny, I should go and get ready for our classes," Hermione told Ginny, "Maybe, you can tell me later tonight at dinner?"

Hermione sat up and walked towards the Entrance Hall, holding her half eaten toast. Ginny gave her the look as Hermione looked back at her with an apologetic face.

(At the Slytherin Table)

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Pansy Parkinson cried, irritated at Draco's terrible listening skills.

"You were talking to me?" Draco asked looking away from the Gryffindor table he was staring at.

"Who are you staring at?" Pansy demanded, realizing that Draco was staring at the same spot for almost ten minutes straight.

"Nothing," Draco bit a piece of bacon.

"I totally believe that." She replied sarcastically.

Draco continued to stare at the Gryffindor table, scanning for Hermione's face. She wasn't there. He looked at the Entrance Hall quickly, to find her walking out.

Draco stood up, ran to Hermione before Pansy and the other Slytherin could ask where he was going.

"Hermione, HERMIONE!" Draco yelled through his breaths.

Hermione slowly turned around. Realizing it was Draco, she started running. Again.

"What do you need, Draco?" Hermione asked turning around to face him. Her expression was soft, like she thought this would eventually happen.

"You called me Draco."

"I mean, I meant -" Hermione stuttered, blushing red roses.

Out of nowhere, Draco places his lips on Hermione's. She tried to escape, but gave up after a little while. He heard a bunch of footsteps approaching, but he didn't care. He was snogging Hermione Granger. The one and only, Hermione Granger.

Gasps and sighs of awes filled the Entrance Hall. Together, they stopped kissing and looked at the crowd. Hermione saw Ginny who looked like she could go up to her and scream her lungs out.

"It's not, Ginny, what you think. He kissed me." Hermione said defensively.

"Oh, really? You also decided that ruffling his hair while trying to get away from him would help?" Ginny said that sounded hurt.

"Ginny!" Hermione ran after Ginny as she ran up to the staircases.

After awkward silence with Draco and the Slytherin students, Hermione came back and looked at Draco in the eye.

"What did you do? What were you thinking? Right when breakfast was ending! Malfoy, do you even have a brain?" Hermione called from the bottom step with a frown on her face.

"So, what you're saying is you liked it?"

That was the Draco that Hermione always knew. The first year, Malfoy that always bounced in, in him.

Hermione walked away, with her head high. Draco slid down the cold marble wall, listening to the footsteps fade. Shivers erupted on his back from the marble.

He sat there for hours. Not caring if any of the teachers noticed his absence. He felt miserable, but also the happiest man alive.

"_Goodness, didn't know she could kiss."_ Draco thought as he smiled, "_but now, she's going to hate me. I already caused enough harm on her. Now I embarrassed her, made her lose one of her best friends."_

"What are you thinking?" a voice whispered. Draco looked around to find a Hermione smiling at him.

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't want people to start rumors of us dating." Hermione said.

"Does that mean it's true?" Draco asked. There it was again. The first year, Malfoy.

Not believing Hermione had come back to him. He thought it was his imagination acting on him.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Hermione replied.

Hermione gave Draco a small kiss on the cheek.

"Meet me in our dormitory during lunch." Hermione said, getting up and left with her robes and hair flowing behind her.

"What just happened?" Draco slowly whispered to himself.

Confused, Draco started heading to class, feeling much better.

He gripped the handle of the door and pushed it.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, you decided to join us." Professor McGonagall, "But I'll have to take away five points from Slytherin."

This caused many of the students in Slytherin to groan and frown at Draco.

Draco took a seat in the back as Professor McGonagall talked to the class.

Everybody around him was casting spells at their desks. A second later, he heard pigs oink after the spell was cast, but all they sounded like was Hermione's voice telling him to meet her in their dormitory.

But all Draco did was sit there. Still a little miserable from earlier. He caused Hermione so much tragic, pain, and a miserable time at Hogwarts in their years.

"_How could she just forgive me?"_ Draco thought.

He called her a mudblood, which now he had fully regretted. He wished he was different. Sometimes he would wish he was a Gryffindor and befriended Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They had such a strong friendship that Draco never had. He listened to his father. He obeyed. His blamed his father for most of this misery. Of course he would never ever blame his mother. His mother made him go here in the first place. To get over his fears, and to make better friends, his mother had told him.

"_How could I do that, Mother, when I was a Death Eater? They're not going to talk me." Draco called as his mother left the room. _

_His mother didn't want to talk about it. He was going to go back to Hogwarts no matter what he said__._

That longing feeling for Hermione inside of Draco made him want to go to his dormitory. The hour in Transfiguration couldn't feel longer. It felt days. Weeks, till he would see the forgiving and sweet Hermione Granger again.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there anything wrong?" Minerva McGonagall asked as everybody jumped out of their seats, grabbed their bags and headed towards the door.

"Oh, no, everything's fine." He grabbed his back and slung it over his back and headed towards the door.

"If there's anything you need, Mr. Malfoy, just ask me." She called as he opened the door.

"Alright," was all Draco said in reply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione took a big bite out of her sandwich as she waited for Draco to come to their dormitory. She had to talk about what happened earlier. It couldn't be left, unresolved. She took a sip of her butterbeer as Draco walked in smiling as he saw her.

She smiled back as well. She patted the seat next to her as he settled his bag on the desk.

"So, how's your sandwich?"

"Amazing," Hermione took another bite. After chewing she said, "Well, about earlier…?"

"Oh yeah,"

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think?" Draco asked back.

"Well, I think it was surprising. I didn't see it coming, to be honest."

"Me either." Draco replied.

Hermione crossed her legs as she took another big bite of her Italian sandwich.

"I actually forgot what it felt like…" Hermione said, with a hint of sarcastic in her voice.

Draco planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Does that help?" Draco asked.

"Just a little."

_"Maybe that path doesn't need to be destroyed."_ Hermione thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**I hope you enjoyed. I made sure there was some Dramione in this chapter. **

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes when she found Hermione and Draco kissing in the Entrance Hall. It absolutely terrifying, that Hermione would even go near her childhood tormenter. Especially, he was the one to call her a mudblood.

At first, she had thought that Hermione would leave Hogwarts when Draco Malfoy was called Head Boy. Then after the first week, Hermione would barely talk to her, just stare off into space. Space, meaning the Slytherin table.

She knew it was going to happen at one point. But that didn't make her any less mad.

After the kiss had happen, I don't think anybody could concentrate on lessons. From Luna, she heard that Hermione yelled at him after, which made her a little happy. Not much though compared to her anger.

And, Hermione was dating Ron. Ron was going to ask her to marry him after Hogwarts. Ginny had decided to tell Ron. How could Ron ask to marry her after that kiss? Ron wouldn't.

_"I don't want Ron to marry some girl that kissed their childhood tormenter and bully." _Ginny thought to herself while chewing the end of her nails.

When she arrived back at the common room, she tried to finish some of her homework. She couldn't. To many things attacked her head, so she decided it would be easier to just send Ron the letter first.

She started writing,

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope you are Harry are doing well with your auror training. I have some news to tell you. You may not take it well. But first I had to tell you that Hermione was made Head Girl! The Head Boy turned out to be, well… Draco Malfoy._

_Hermione did not want to share a dormitory with Draco at all, but McGonagall said they had to try to be civil with each other. _

_But anyways, at breakfast today, Luna and I were heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with everybody else and found Draco kissing Hermione. _

_I know you were going to ask her to marry you, so I had to tell you. But I Luna did tell me that she yelled at Draco after, which I missed. (I reckon it was really funny.) _

_ Love,_

_Ginny_

She sighed as she signed her signature. But, Ron had to know. And if Hermione told him, Ron would have gone crazy, crazier than Hagrid bringing at dragon into his wooden hut. (Which he did already)

Ginny sniffled back a yawn, as she tied the letter around her owl's leg. She got up and opened the window. The owl flew off into the cold night with one flap of their wings.

She gathered all her belongings and climbed the girl's spiral staircase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione felt much ten times better as she did before she got in the shower and let the warm water trickle down her back.

She got changed and headed to the beautiful common room.

Today, a house elf has left a bowl of fresh fruit. Which, Hermione almost disagreed to eat the fruit before she tasted them.

They were delicious. A little sugar sprinkled unto them. The perfect cold temperature they should always be at.

The bowl was finished before Draco had come down.

"Hey! Where's my share?" Draco asked showing her the empty bowl with fruit stains inside.

"Um… That's a bowl, Draco, if you hadn't noticed yet." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hahaha, no, but really is there any left?" Draco asked seriously.

"Yeah, over in that cabinet," Hermione pointed to the kitchenette, "I found them after I finished those."

Draco headed towards there and opened the cabinet that Hermione had indicated.

"I don't think I'm going to bother going to breakfast. I mean, we got food here." Draco said looking at the bread, fruit, eggs and more.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it look suspicious if both of us don't go?" Hermione asked, "I should go, and talk to Ginny anyways."

"Alright, but I'm going to stay here and relax." Draco slouched down on the couch and put his feet up on the couch.

"Okay, bye Draco." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and left.

She got stares as she passed groups of students. They whispered behind their hands. She didn't care though. She got it when Harry was around. Right after her fifth year she got plenty of this. Whisperings and points, she didn't know how Harry could deal with this.

It got annoying and irritating as people looked at you for five minutes straight.

Pretending she didn't see them, she kept her head help high and keep on walking to the Great Hall.

As she arrived, almost everybody in the hall turned their heads towards her. Like before, she pretended she didn't notice them all. Like it was an ordinary day at Hogwarts.

"I never even experience an ordinary day at Hogwarts." Hermione thought as she took a seat next to Ginny.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione greeted.

Ginny didn't say anything. Just nodded her head to acknowledge she knew she was there.

"Ginny, look, he kissed me. I didn't kiss him."

Ginny didn't reply.

"Ginny, I mean it. He kissed me."

Silence fell between the two of them until Ginny spoke.

"Hermione, I saw what happened. I even wrote to Ron."

"You wrote to Ron?" Hermione shocked, with wide eyes. She totally forgot about Ron. She forgot about Ron? How could she? She was hoping he would propose to her. He totally won't now. He won't ever.

"Yes." Ginny simply replied as a bunch of owls swooped down at the table.

Ron's owl sat on Hermione's eggs. A little fear took over her body as she untied the letter. She opened it, ready to hear what Ron had to say.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Ginny had told me what happened. My first thing is to say, how could you? Hermione, I was going to propose to you._

A tear sprang into Hermione's eyes as quickly as two sentences could.

_Secondly, Hermione, is Draco better than me? _

_Lastly, he was our bully and tormenter at our years at Hogwarts together. And you chose him. I hope you two are great, because you're not getting any second chances._

_Ron_

He didn't even put the "love" before "Ron" like he usually did when he wrote to her. I can't believe she did this. Not that Draco was great, but because he hated her.

_"What am I going to do?"_ Hermione thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to be when Harry and Ron get their letters from Ginny and Hermione. Hope you enjoy, and remember to review. :)**

Chapter 7:

Ron stared at the letter with disbelief.

"How could she! To me? That Malfoy is going to pay." Ron muttered angrily under his breath.

"Ron, what is it?" Harry asked curiously, next to him. He took a big bite out of his eggs as he waited for Ron.

What seemed like an eternity, Ron passed the letter to Harry.

Harry reread the letter several times. He couldn't believe she would choose Draco Malfoy out of all the boys she could have. Many, many, many boys would be delighted to go on a date with the hero in the previous war and Great Witch of Her Age. I mean who wouldn't want to go on a date with a girl like Hermione?

Harry was obviously taking this better then Ron. He was cursing under his breath and saying things like, "Malfoy or me and she chose her childhood tormenter!"

"What's wrong, boys?" Ms. Weasley came out of the kitchen with a plate of bacon.

"Hermione kissed Malfoy!" Ron bitterly yelled.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ms. Weasley asked.

"Yep," Harry said taking a piece of bacon and biting the end off.

At first, Ms. Weasley looked a little shocked and then like nothing happened at all.

"Well, I do hope Draco has changed for the better," Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen to look after her homemade cookies in the oven.

Ron stomped up the stairs violently, tipping over a vase of flowers on his way. Harry heard the door slam upstairs.

Harry shrugged. It was and wasn't much of a big deal. If Hermione was happy, Ron should be happy. But Harry didn't feel that way much. Draco and Harry didn't get along well.

_He might have been jealous, _Harry thought with a chuckle.

"Reparo," Harry pointed his wand towards the empty vase and left the kitchen.

.O. .O. .O. .O. .O.

Hermione sat on her bed late in the night staring at her book. She wasn't actually reading, only thinking about how Ron reacted to Ginny's letter.

She wished she could just have everybody on her side. Not just Draco and then Harry, Ron and Ginny on the other.

Hermione felt like this was all a game she didn't enjoy. And then there was the guilt and pain of losing her friends when gaining another.

It shut her out as easy as shutting the door. But the door was locked. She couldn't get back in unless she got the key from Ron, Harry and Ginny.

All these thoughts fluttered in her brain like butterflies flying for the first time. At least there was Draco. To take all of those thoughts out of her mind for her. She felt a million times better when Draco was around her, but also a nervous wreck.

Hermione's eyes stared at the words on the book. She was reading a bunch of romantic stories. She desired to connect with them so she would get her happily ever after. Her true loves kiss.

Before she knew it herself, she fell to sleep with the book in her hands.

.O. .O. .O. .O. .O.

"Hermione!" Draco knocked on her door several times, "Hermione are you awake?"

Hermione rolled around her bed asleep. Draco finally came in and shook her.

"Oh my goodness, sorry! I feel asleep really late, I guess." Hermione sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"That's fine. I brought you some breakfast. I'll go get it." Draco walked out of the room and seconds later brought back a tray with all of her favorite breakfast foods.

A plate of eggs on top of toast, hash browns, and two slices of bacon. With all of that she would drink down a glass of pumpkin juice.

She smiled at Draco and he smiled back. He knew she would love this.

Hermione ate her food with her book. She always dreamed of doing this. Breakfast in bed with a good book. It may seem a little silly but she dreamed it.

She settled her plate on her nightstand and got up to head towards the shower. She looked up at the clock. It was half an hour to eight! She had to hurry. Classes start in fifteen minutes.

She took a quick shower, brushed her hair which took a while. Even though it was straighter then her first years at Hogwarts it was hard to handle. It would frizz up and get puffy. _My first year in me,_ Hermione smiled at her thought. She laughed at herself in the mirror. Great memories at Hogwarts.

.O. .O. .O. .O. .O.

She headed down the dungeon corridors with Draco by her side. She was ready to confront to Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Draco asked his hand on the doorknob. Hermione nodded slowly. He opened the door.

I'm ready for this, I'm ready for this, Hermione repeated in her head as she walked in. She was probably blushing so much because many Gryffindors were laughing behind their hands.

Hermione and Draco sat next to each other in silence. Every pair of eyes was on them. It felt like darts shooting at her. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Today, we are going to finish those Polyjuice Potions we were working on." Professor Slughorn said pointing towards a table of cauldrons labeled with names, "The cauldrons are over there."

Draco went to grab his as Hermione pulled her book out.

_Page 63, was it?_ Hermione asked herself. She turned to the correct page which was page 64.

She headed to get her cauldron when Ginny was getting hers.

_What a coincidence._ Hermione thought sarcastically.

She grabbed the cauldron and turned away quickly, avoiding Ginny's eyes. Right then, she felt something in front of her and she tripped. With her perfect Polyjuice Potion going down with her.

Very luckily, Draco was watching and grabbed Hermione's cauldron before she fell. He settled the cauldron on the table and grabbed Hermione.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked for the second time that day.

"Yes, I am," Hermione shot a death glance towards Ginny's way.

"Did you trip?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, I did. Ginny stuck her foot out for me." Hermione sat down and then looked at Ginny.

"I got to say Ginny I think that nail polish color is great on your skin tone." Hermione added sarcastically.

Some Gryffindor and Slytherins chuckled which made Ginny blush. This made Hermione a little happier.

The lesson went on like usual. Hermione got full marks, so as Draco. As for Ginny, she forgot to add the addition scoop of lacewings which made Hermione even happier.

The day went on as ordinary as a day at Hogwarts can become. Nobody was put up with the Slytherin Prince dating the Gryffindor Princess.

.O. .O. .O. .O. .O.

**I know this wasn't much to it, hopefully I will get some time for another chapter this week, but in the meantime review!**


End file.
